Comienzo de la velocidad
by rvalbor116
Summary: Historia ocurrida en Tierra-2. Es la historia de Jay Garrick antes de llegar a Tierra-1 y aliarse con Barry para detener a Zoom. Esta historia contiene Jay X Jesse.
1. Mi historia

Hola,gracias por leer,este es mi primer fic,espero que les guste mucho,pronto lo seguiré.

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de DC Comics y de CW.

* * *

 ***Empieza Narrando Jay Garrick***

Mi nombre es Jay Garrick. Tengo 26 años. Hace 2 años terminé la universidad, y hace 1 año y 6 meses me convertí en Flash. Todo comenzó cuando el acelerador de partículas creado por el Dr. Harrison explotó, yo fui afectado por eso mientras hacia un experimento con agua dura. Las primeras semanas no sabía que me pasó,1 mes despues, entrené cada vez mas y mas, y empece a entender que tenia una velocidad que no era algo común,con mis poderes,salvo a la gente de Central City.

Actualmente estoy peleando continuamente contra otro velocísta malvado llamado Zoom. Su proposito es ser el más veloz , para ello,piensa aniquilar a todo velocista y robarle su velocidad. Temo que me amenace quitandome algo importante,como por ejemplo, a mis amigos.

Jesse es una de ellas,fue mi mejor amiga en la universidad, y tambien es la hija del Dr Wells, el cual no me cae bien,ya que, él es responsable del caos de los metahumanos de Central City.

No mantenemos contacto desde 3 meses despues de terminar la universidad, ha pasado tiempo. Lo que ella no sabe de mi,es que yo soy Flash, el unico que lo sabe es Barry Allen. Él es mi otro amigo y compañero de la universidad, somos mejores amigos.

3 meses despues del accidente con el acelerador de partículas, Barry se enteró que yo era Flash. Todo comenzó cuando él vino para mi casa,estuvimos todo el dia trabajando sobre cosas cientificas, él se fue a la tarde, pero camino a su casa,se cruzó con un metahumano que planeaba lastimarlo. Yo lo salvé antes de que el metahumano lo atacara,pero me lastimó tirandome con fuerza a una pared,en ese momento,se cayó mi casco de la cabeza,dejando expuesto mi rostro. Despues de todo ese incidente,terminé diciendole la verdad.

 ***Flashback de ese relato***

-Bueno Jay, nos vemos otro día.-Dijo Barry entusiasmado por como la pasó.  
-Hasta otro día Barry.

En ese momento, Barry caminó hasta su casa,eran las 6:30 p.m, aún era temprano, el caminó sin problemas, hasta que en una calle vacía, se encontró con un metahumano con intenciones de lastimarlo.

-Voy a lastimarte mucho,chico.-Dijo el metahumano acercándose lentamente a Barry.

-Demonios...-Dijo Barry escapando del metahumano.

En ese momento, apareció Flash salvando a Barry.

-Quédate aquí chico.-Dijo Flash.

-De acuerdo,gracias,Flash.-En ese momento,Jay fue lanzado hacia una pared por el poder del metahumano,en ese momento, a Flash se le salió el casco de la cabeza,dejando más expuesto su rostro, en ese momento Barry sorprendido dice:

-¿Jay?.-En ese momento,Garrick rápidamente se pone su casco y empieza a pelear contra el metahumano, derrotándolo y dejándolo esposado en un poste hasta que venga la policía.

-Oye,espera, acaso tu...-Jay ve como Barry intenta hablar con él,pero rápidamente,se escapa.

Al día siguiente, a la mañana, horario 9:30 a.m,Jay recibe un mensaje de Barry:

"Oye amigo, quisieras reunirte en Jitters a tomar café y hablar un poco?"

"Claro", responde Jay,"¿Cuando quieres vernos?"

"En 30 minutos,si no te es molestia"

Jay llegó justo a las 10:00 a.m al establecimiento y se sentó junto a la puerta esperando a Barry. Después de 15 minutos, él llego.

-Llegas tarde, que inesperado -Dice Jay con sarcasmo lo cual hace que los 2 se rían.

-Jajaja,bueno, ese es mi habito supongo...SIEMPRE llego tarde.

-¿Siempre? Bueno,ya en serio,¿Qué es lo que querías decirme tan importante?

-Pues,mira,no es fácil -Dice con un tono nervioso.-Es que ayer me atacó un metahumano,pero Flash terminó por salvarme.

-¿En serio?.-Dice Jay intentando sonar sorprendido.-¿Estas bien?

-Si,la cuestión es que...Lo vi a la cara,eras tu,¿No?

Jay se sorprende al tener que contarle.-Si Barry,soy yo,yo te salvé,no sabia que te enterarías,nunca me lo hubiera esperado,tu eres mi amigo,solo quería protegerte.

-Mmm...Entiendo Jay,la verdad debiste decírmelo,¡Eres genial!-Intentó decirlo en tono fuerte pero Jay lo intentó callar.-Te entiendo amigo,si la cosa es como dices espero que puedas cuidar bien de Central City.-Sonríe y no tiene ni una queja.

-Gracias por entenderme Barry,de veras eres un buen amigo.-Sonríe.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Bueno, dejando los recuerdos,eso me recuerda que invité a Jesse a a cenar la semana que viene,será la semana que viene ya que ella es una chica ocupada con su trabajo,me siento bien,hace tiempo que no la veía, bueno,durante esta semana seguiré con lo mio.

 ***Pasa 1 semana. Empieza a narrar Jesse***

Bueno,después de mucho trabajo,ya por fin pasó una semana,hoy es viernes y por fin volveré a ver a Jay después mucho tiempo,pero no lo veo como una las 9:15 a.m, mi papá estaba preparándose para ir a su trabajo y yo tenia el día libre,no sabía que hacer,ya quería que sea la noche,Jay me invitó para que vaya a las 7:30 p.m a su casa, dijo que me invitó a un restaurante lindo,la verdad que me será emocionante volver a verlo, cuando estaba a punto de irse,mi papá me dijo:

-Jesse,veo que hoy tienes el día libre y a la noche vas a salir con Jay,para no aburrirte,¿Quieres venir a conocer mi laboratorio?.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Creo que te gustará,nunca viniste después de todo.

-Si,tienes razón papá, después de todo me gusta mucho estar contigo.-Dije con ánimos.

Fui con papá a su auto,llegamos a S.T.A.R. Labs, entramos al lugar y de repente veo a 3 personas trabajando, 2 chicas y 1 chico.

-Buen día equipo de S.T.A.R. Labs.-Dijo mi papá con un tono alegre.

-¡Bienvenida,Jesse! Mi nombre es Caitlin Snow.-Dijo la primera chica,ella tenia un bello cabello castaño,era rara,a simple vista se veía como una persona que siempre está alegre,iba vestida un poco menos formal que los otros 2.

-Hola...Soy Linda-Esta otra chica parecía lo opuesto a la primera. Su rostro parecía el de una persona fría,cuando ella me saludó,no se veía muy alegre,tiene un cabello negro y va vestida algo formal,toda de negro,pero me parecía buena persona.

-Hola Jesse,¿Cómo estás?. Me llamo Cisco Ramon-Este último chico me agrada como la primera,no se veía mal chico,tenia un cabello un poco largo,su actitud era agradable,como si fuera de esas personas que les gusta hablar con la gente y mucho.

-Gracias a todos .-Dije con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

Después,todos empezaron a trabajar,mi papá fue a trabajar a su oficina,como lo hace siempre,estaba administrando todo el laboratorio, yo hablé para que el ambiente no estuviera tan callado.

-¿Cómo te va aquí?.-Dije mirando mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

-Bien...Estoy viendo que ordenar primero,si quieres puedes ver algo de lo que hacen los chicos o de las maquinas,todo esto es cientifico, te gustará.

-Tienes razón,después de todo,por algo estudie ciencias.-Me reí. Quería irme a ver que hacían los demás,pero mi papá me interrumpió.

-Espera, quería decirte algo.

-¿Y que es?

-¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí? Es que necesitamos mas empleados,aquí la cosa va bien,pero nos beneficiaria mas ayuda, y aquí te aseguro que te irá mejor que allá,te pagaremos mejor y no dormirás mal.-Dice con una cara buena esperando a que diga que si.

-¿En serio?-Me sorprendo.-Gracias por el ofrecimiento,aceptaré.

-Bien,cuando tenga todo listo para ti,te llamare.

-Muchas gracias por siempre darme lo mejor.-Lo abrazo y me voy.

Me voy a hacer otra cosa para no aburrirme,hablé con algunos chicos ,con mi papá y todo eso,y no me di cuenta que era la 1:30 p.m. Entonces fui a comer algo afuera, volví aquí y no sabia que hacer,así que empecé a usar mi laptop a ver noticias sobre Flash. Leí que salvó a un ciudadano,él siempre esta peleando contra metahumanos. Ese tipo veloz me dio curiosidad,me gustaría saber quien es...

De repente me distraje tanto que vi el horario,¡Y eran las 6:30 p.m!

-¡Oh,dios! La hora que es.-Empiezo a reírme por mi y las formas en que me distraigo continuamente, fui con mi papá y le dije que tenia que volver a casa y arreglarme para salir con Jay.

-De acuerdo,ten cuidado y espero que la pases bien.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí,el siempre me aprecia.

Agarré el auto,fui a mi casa y ya eran las 6:45. Estaba pensando que hacer,lo primero fue tomar una ducha,al terminar,empecé a vestirme,me puse un vestido rojo largo que me llegaba a las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y agarré un collar que usaba para ocasiones especiales,me maquillé,me peiné,me miré al espejo a ver si me veía bien, estaba lista,vi el espejo,eran las 7:10 p.m,ya era hora de salir.

Fui al auto,manejé algo apurada hacia la casa de Jay,ya que el vivía algo lejos,pero justo llegue 7:25 p.m hacia allá. Toque su puerta e inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

 ***Narra Jay***

Estaba terminando de vestirme,solo me faltó ajustar mi moño y mientras esperaba a Jesse,estaba pensando que decirle después de no vernos desde hace tiempo. Eran las 7:23 p.m, estaba esperándola,al fin después de 2 minutos llegó,fui a la puerta

-¡Ya voy!.-Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver lo bien vestida que estaba Jesse.

-Hola Jesse.-La abracé,había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Hola Jay.-Me mira algo extraño.-Te ves algo diferente...

-¿En serio? Debe de ser el tiempo.

-La verdad que hace tiempo no nos veíamos,por cierto,¿Ya nos vamos?.-Me dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Claro.-Fui a su auto,entré y ella condució hacia un camino para ir mas rápido,teníamos que ir pronto ya que en un rato abría el establecimiento. Entramos,nos sentamos en una mesa en el piso de arriba,que tenia una bella vista,y esperamos a que nos tomaran la orden,pero antes,yo empecé a hablar.

-¿Como estuviste últimamente?-Pregunté curioso.

-Bien,últimamente tengo mucho trabajo.-Dijo acompañado de un gran suspiro.-,¿Qué tal tu?.-Dijo con las manos en el cuello esperando a que responda.

-Yo bien, también tengo mucho trabajo, pero no me quejo, es mas,me gusta.

-Tienes razón,siempre fuiste un "nerd".-Empezó a reírse.-,por eso siempre te molestaban.-Aunque yo en parte lo era.-Dijo algo sonrojada.

El mozo vino y nos tomó la orden.

-¿Que quieres cenar?.-Le dije.

-Mmm,pues yo quiero un poco de carne,y algo de alcohol,pero no mucho,que si no me tentará.-Me guiñó el ojo con risa.  
-Yo quiero lo mismo.-Le dije al mozo.

Nos sentamos a esperar,misteriosamente nos callamos un rato,pero después volví a empezar a hablar.

-Te ves bonita con ese vestido.

-Aww,gracias.-Dijo con ternura.

-¿Tienes planes para el futuro?-Le dije mientras me ponía una mano atrás de la cabeza.

-Mmm,no se...Hoy estuve con el día libre y fui a laboratorios S.T.A.R. con mi papá,conocí a los chicos de ahi,que por cierto eran agradables,y mi papá me ofreció trabajo ahí,me pareció una buena idea,ya que me ofreció mas dinero y un poco menos de tiempo,no siempre me pasan esas cosas buenas.-Dijo con encanto,ya que ella amaba a su papá.

-Eso es bueno,así no te matarías tanto por tan poco,cambiando de tema,¿Últimamente tienes novio?

-Ay,Jay, jaja,no tengo mucha suerte,hace tiempo no escucho que alguien me dijera algo lindo como tu me dijiste lo de mi vestido.-Dedica una sonrisa.

En ese momento llega nuestra comida y empezamos a comer,yo parecía un descuidado,tenia hambre y ademas tomé mi vaso de alcohol rapido,aunque eso no me afectaba por mi metabolismo

-Que rico estaba.-Dije,aunque terminarlo rápido no me dejó disfrutarlo bien.

-Ame esta noche Jay,me gustó volver a verte,hace mucho no hablábamos,en la universidad la pasamos bien,quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-Yo...

En ese momento se escucha un fuerte ruido que rompe las ventanas de abajo, las cosas del lugar caen al piso,y otras se rompen,era un rayo color azul el responsable,no podía creerlo,en ese momento,él llegó a donde nosotros,yo empece a maldecirlo,era Zoom.

-¡Cuidado Jesse! Escóndete aquí debajo de la mesa.-Le dije nervioso.

-Espera,¿Y tu que harás?-Dijo preocupada.

-Intentare buscarnos una salida.-Dije con audacia.

Dejé a Jesse ahí debajo, intente irme a la salida,pero de repente Zoom me bloqueó.

-Te acabo de encontrar Flash.-Dice con su voz escalofriante y malvada.

-Aléjate de aquí Zoom, esto es solo entre tu y yo,no involucres a estas inocentes personas.-Dije firmemente.

-Yo quería llamar tu atención,no creas que ya terminé.-De repente él corre velozmente a la dirección donde estaba Jesse,y la termino secuestrando.-Nos vemos Flash.-Dijo antes de reírse maléficamente.

-NOOOOO,Jesse.-Dije con una rabia en mis ojos.

Él se había llevado a Jesse...

¿Y ahora qué haré?

 **Fin del Fic**


	2. Complicaciones

Hola,gracias por leer esta historia,como dije la otra vez, soy algo novato con esto. Ademas,quería aclarar algo.

En esta historia yo cuento la parte que no se contó,pero también hay cambios en la historia original,como que Jay y Jesse se conocen, la edad de Jay Garrick,algunas cosas de este capítulo,entre otros. Esta historia no es del todo igual que la original,pero espero la disfruten.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo**

 ***Comienza narrando Jesse***

Acabo de despertar, estoy asustada, atada en una silla,en un lugar que parece un sótano algo vacío,con mucho polvo y telarañas. Lo primero que note fue mi ropa,tenia puesto un pantalón Jean azul,y arriba una remera negra. Lo último que recordé es que estaba debajo de la mesa, escuché a Jay hablando con alguien con una voz escalofriante,quería ir para allá pero un rayo azul me secuestró,y terminé aquí.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-Expresé en llantos y lagrimas, pero solo se oía un eco,nadie me escuchó.

De repente ese tipo de antes entró a la habitación velozmente.

-Así que ya despertaste.-Dijo con su voz aterradora y maligna.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-Le dije a punto de gritar.

-Tranquila,solo te usaré como cebo...

-¿Cebo?-Dije sorprendida.-¿A quien quieres atrapar?

-A flash,por supuesto.-Luego el sale corriendo del cuarto.

Esto no me gusta para nada...

 ***Narra Jay***

Busqué y busqué pero no obtuve ninguna pista de donde estaba ella,ese bastardo...

Volví a mi casa, eran las 10:30 p.m, intenté dormir pero no podía, así que mire un poco de TV.

-Entre otras noticias, hubo un incidente en un restaurante, al parecer solo hubo caos, la gente se mantuvo a salvo, dicen haber visto un rayo azul. Por los datos que tenemos,ese rayo secuestró a Jesse Quick,la hija del Dr. Harrison Wells. Seguiremos transmitiendo mas tarde.-Escuché todo,me hizo sentir más afectado,escuché fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y vi al Dr Wells enojado.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por que no mantuviste seguro a mi hija?-Dijo con rabia.

-Lo siento,intenté encontrarla, pero no hay pistas.-Dije con las manos en mi cara.

-Todo esto es tu culpa,si no hubiera sido por ti...

En ese momento, en la TV se podía apreciar un vídeo que grabó Zoom.

-Hola gente de Central City, llámenme Zoom, al parecer ya llegó a los medios la noticia de la desaparición de Jesse Quick,bueno,aquí la tienen.-La mostró a la cámara mientras la agarraba del cabello.

-¡No! ¡Suéltala! Hijo de...-Dijo queriendo responder,pero solo era una grabación.

-En fin,continuo. Se lo preocupado que debe estar el Dr Wells,y otros,voy a decir esto,si quieren que la libere,que Flash aparezca en el techo de S.T.A.R Labs mañana a las 7:00 p.m. Cuando lo vea,la dejaré sana y salva,mientras tanto,reza por que él aparezca niña.

Una ultima cosa, no se les ocurra pedir ayuda o algo, o la mataré al instante.-Terminó el vídeo,pero antes jalaba a Jesse mas fuerte.

Al parecer,después cambiamos los canales,y todos hablaban de que la señal fue bloqueada y que en todos los programas pasaron ese vídeo,entonces Zoom hizo publico esto.

-Maldición.-Estaba pensando en mi mente que hacer,sabía que era una trampa,pero no había otra manera de salvarla.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Dijo Wells preocupado.

-Yo llamaré a Flash.-Dije con seguridad.

-Espero que vaya y no se acobarde,ese tal Zoom no puede seguir teniendo a mi hija.-Dijo con una cara de irritado.

-Lo hará,no es ningún cobarde.

-Eso no importa, solo asegúrate de que vaya,y cuídate.-Me dijo y se fue

 ***Al día siguiente...***

Eran las 8:30 a.m. No podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría hoy,debo intentar dejar de pensar en eso todo el día y entrenar,algo malo pasará aquí. Pero mejor me fui a la cocina y me hice el desayuno, prendí la tele y vi a Wells dando una conferencia de prensa.

-Gracias por su colaboración ciudadanos de Central City,quiero darle un mensaje al tal Zoom. Flash irá,así que espero que me devuelvas a mi hija y me la des sin un rasguño,y juro que después te perseguiré y te arrepentirás de haber hecho enojarme. Por ultimo,le diré a Flash que quiero hablar contigo, espero salves a mi hija,eres la única alternativa que tenemos,así que no me falles ni a mi ni Central City.-Dijo con mucha seguridad, pensando que yo iría sin mas,obviamente iba a ir,pero la situación es muy complicada,ademas quiero ver que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo.

 ***Narra Wells***

Terminé de dar mi discurso,subí a mi auto y conducí a S.T.A.R. Labs.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio,salude al equipo y Cisco me dijo:

-Eso fue un buen discurso.-Me dijo dándome un cumplido.

-Ahora no Ramón.-Le dije,y me fui directamente a trabajar a mi oficina.

Intenté no pensar en nada, vi el horario y me di cuenta que estaba pasando el tiempo muy rápido.

Ya eran las 1:25 p.m, tenía hambre, pensaba en ir a un servicio de comida rápida. Salí,iba camino a mi auto y un rayo me llevó a un callejón, era Flash.

-Así que te presentaste.-Dije yo con algo de sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿De que quería hablar conmigo?-Me dijo con una voz alterada. Sabia que el intentaría ocultar su identidad haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales.

-Vas a enfrentar a Zoom,¿No?

-Si.-Me dijo con mucha seguridad.-Pero no será fácil,tal vez necesite tu ayuda.

-Claro,¿Qué necesitas?-Le dije.

-Todo.

 ***Narra Jesse***

Volví a despertar, estaba otra vez en esa silla,por suerte ese tal Zoom no me hizo nada malo.

Vi un reloj que había al fondo,eran las 6:20 p.m. No quería que Flash viniera a rescatarme,es todo una trampa.

Zoom vuelve a bajar al sótano,pero esta vez me suelta de la silla,me agarra y me lleva arriba.

El lugar era como una casa,pero abandonada y fea.

-¿Para que me llevas hasta esta basura?-Le dije un poco burlona.

-Cállate.-En ese momento usa sus espeluznantes garras que tiene y me corta un poco un brazo.-Intenta disfrutar tus últimos momentos de vida.-Se ríe, y después me da un golpe en la nuca.

 ***Vuelve a narrar Jay***

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 7, estaba listo para poder pelear contra Zoom.

Partí directamente y subí al techo de Laboratorios S.T.A.R, se veía a varias personas en el techo de otro edificio esperando nuestra pelea,entre ellas,el Dr Wells.

Zoom aun no había llegado aun,ya a las 7 en punto el llegó.

-Así que si llegaste.-Me dijo con la chica en sus manos.-

-Aquí me tienes,así que déjala libre,AHORA.-Dije con una gran rudeza.

-Oh,claro,si es que la atrapas.-El usó la velocidad en su brazo y entonces la lanzó lejos.

-¡No!-Salí corriendo,por suerte la agarré y la dejé junto con su papá.

-¡Jesse! ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Wells intentando despertarla.

-¿Pa-pá?-Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Gracias a dios estas a salvo. Ahora,ve y acaba con el,Flash.-Me dijo con una cara seria-

-Después me aseguraré de ustedes-Dije,y luego volví al techo.

-La agarraste,¿Eh? Que rápido.-Dijo con una risa burlona.

-Que sucio eres.-Intente encajarle un golpe,pero fallé.

-Mi turno.-Me devolvió el golpe en la cara tan fuerte que me sacó volando.

Estaba en el piso,pero estaba pensando en empezar a utilizar lo que me dio Wells.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Dije burloso.

-Eso ya lo veras.-Dijo apuntando hacia mi.

En ese momento,me inyecté una jeringa, cuando el tira su puñetazo,yo lo esquivo y se lo devuelvo. Aprovechando que estaba sacudido por el golpe, después saco un pequeño artefacto,se lo lanzo y el se queda inmóvil unos segundos,aproveché y le metí otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Estas usando trucos baratos? No funcionan conmigo.-Dijo y empezamos a pelear mas en serio.

Chocamos en el techo entre nosotros mucho,pero él tomaba la ventaja.

-Patético.-Me agarra de mi chaqueta y cuando se distrae, me meto en la boca una pastilla que guardaba,me recupero y me siento algo mas rápido.

-Ahora te ganare.-Dije seguro.

-Eso si puedes.

Los 2 seguimos peleando intensamente,nuestra pelea se alargó hasta la ciudad,intenté no hacer desastres pero el quería empujarme y golpearme duramente.

Llegamos hasta el centro de la ciudad y llegamos a un edificio de baja altura pero muy ancho, volvimos a pelear mientras subíamos y bajábamos del edificio.

De repente,mi cuerpo se tensa, empiezo a perder ventaja,¿Qué pasa? Después,lo recordé.

 ***Flashback entre Wells y Garrick***

 **-Bueno,lo que mas puede servirte aquí es esta jeringa,que te ayudará a esquivar mejor los ataques de tu enemigo,este artefacto que deja inmóvil al enemigo por unos segundos y al final esta pastilla,que te curará y mejorará tu velocidad,pero recuerda los efectos secundarios,tu cuerpo se pondrá mas débil.-Me dijo Wells,dándome instrucciones.**

 **-Bien.-Dije.-¿Algo mas? Veo que tienes mucho,creería que algo mas me sirve.**

 **-No. Nada mas.**

 ***Fin del flashback***

Soy un descuidado,¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese detalle?-Empecé a quejarme mientras recordaba eso sucedido hoy.

Zoom aprovechó y me dio fuertes golpes,hasta que finalmente quedé inmóvil.

El entonces se alzó como victorioso,teníamos toda la atención de la gente. El gritó:

-Este hombre no me pudo derrotar, es una basura que ha perdido.

-No,fallaste de hecho.-Le dije con lo que me quedaba de conciencia.-Mi plan no era derrotarte,así que el que perdió fuiste tu.

La gente empezaba a hablar y empezaba a apoyarme,tenía razón,quería salvar a Jesse y dejarla sano y salvo,ahora el problema es salir con vida.

-Tu no serás feliz si mueres,adiós,Flash.-Me soltó e hizo que me caiga del edificio,luego se fue.

Caí,estaba casi inmóvil,pero tuve suerte por que el edificio era algo bajo,caí parado,me dañé un poco mis piernas y el resto de cuerpo me dolía,pero sabia que mi habilidad regenerativa me ayudaría,aunque me iba a costar algo de tiempo.

Después, un par de personas me llevaron a alguna parte. Suponía que era el hospital,pero mi identidad sería revelada.

Me pusieron en una camilla,aun seguía algo despierto,miré a mi alrededor y no estaba en un hospital,estaba en S.T.A.R. Labs. Y antes de dormirme por agotamiento y mi dolor de cuerpo, escuché una voz femenina diciendo mi nombre.


	3. Duelo

_Hola,gracias por leer._

 _Me di cuenta que no estaba muy inspirado para hacer este capítulo,pero espero que les guste._

 **Tercer capítulo**

 ***Continua narrando Jay Garrick***

Me duele la cabeza,me siento pesado,no puedo levantarme y continuamente veo a Zoom,sé que estoy en coma aún,me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá pasado y cuando despertaré.

 ***Narra Jesse***

Me siento preocupada,Zoom le hizo mucho daño,ya lleva meses en cama pero seguramente no tardará en despertar. Quien diría que Jay era Flash,vaya,que inesperado...

Ahora son las 02:00 a.m, algunos días me gusta quedarme a dormir en el laboratorio para estar con el y esperar a que despierte,ya tengo sueño, así que mejor me voy a dormir.

*Al día siguiente*

-Jesse,ey,Jesse,despierta.-Me dijo alguien mientras me tocaba el hombro

-Ah,Cisco,eres tú,no me asustes así.-Le dije,y bostece.

-Perdón,pero mira la hora.

Revisé el reloj y eran las 08:30

-Guau,y nadie llego?-Dije confundida.

-Solo él.-Señaló a un chico atrás de él.

-Barry Allen?.-Dije yo.-¿Otra vez tu?

-Hola Jesse,lo siento por venir otra vez,pero sabes que no puedo estar sin verlo.-Dijo.-¿Tiene señales de estar mejor?

-No.-Le dije decepcionada.-Pero seguro que pronto mejorará.

-Ojala así sea.-Dejó unas flores y se fue

Se nota que ellos 2 son muy amigos,Barry siempre fue exagerado,pero tiene un vínculo especial con Jay,lo visita como 4 veces a la semana,él es alguien especial para Jay...

-¿Y los demás?-Le pregunté a Cisco.

-Algunas veces tu papá,Caitlin y Linda están algo ocupados en el día y duermen más, por eso llegué temprano,es la primera vez.-Dijo con una mano en la nuca,me reí.-Espero que Garrick despierte sano y salvo.

-Lo hará,lo conozco y él es alguien fuer...

-¡Buen día!-Llego mi papá y justo me interrumpió.

-Buen día,Dr Wells.-Dijo Cisco de forma rara como siempre,me volví a reír.

-Por favor Ramón,no hagas ridiculeces.-Dijo mirando para otro lado de la vergüenza.

-Verlos a ustedes es mejor que ir al cine.-2 personas iban atrás de mi papá,eran Caitlin y Linda,Caitlin es la que habló.

-La verdad que si.-Dije conteniendo una risa.

-La verdad ustedes no me ocasionan risa.-Dijo Linda con una cara pésima.

En ese momento,Jay despierta de golpe y confundido.

-¿Donde estoy?-Dijo alterado.

-Despertaste eh.-Dijo Cisco.-Tranquilo.-Lo agarró y lo volvió a acostar en la camilla.-Estas en S.T.A.R. Labs,¿Recuerdas?

-Oh,si,perdón,estoy muy alterado,estaba en una pesadilla.-Dijo Jay en camilla y mas relajado. Bien,¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?

-6 meses.-Contestó mi papá.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Zoom?-Empezó a alterarse un poquito.

-Por ahora nada,seguramente esperaba que murieras...o despertaras,pero es raro. Ahora olvídalo,ahora las preguntas las hacemos nosotros.-Se acercó mi papá a Jay.-¿Así que tu eras Flash,eh? ¿Como no pude darme cuenta? Tu siempre nos protegías a todos,y bueno,estabas en contra de mi y mis ideales...-Dijo mi papá tocándose la pera.

-Si,se que hay mucho que explicar, pero ahora me siento algo cansado,solo quería saber cuanto tiempo pasó y si todos estaban bien,¿Ok?

-Te salvaste por ahora.-Dijo papá con mirada asesina.

Pasó el día y se hicieron las 9:30 p.m,mi papá se quería ir,pero me preguntó:

-¿Vienes hijita?

-No,me quedaré una vez mas esta noche con Jay,si no te molesta.-Le dije.

-Ok,pero duerme bien y cuídate.-Cerró las puertas del laboratorio y se fue.

No dejaba de mirar a Jay y pensar en las veces que me salvó o cuando estaba con él en la universidad y eramos muy amigos,de repente,él me habló:

-¿Ya se fue?-Dijo refiriéndose a mi papá.

-Si.-Dije.

-Bien,quiero evitar problemas con él.-Dijo en un suspiro y se levantó de la camilla.-¿Estas bien?

-Debería preguntártelo a ti.-Dije mirando su cuerpo,para observar si tenia cicatrices.

-Yo me siento perfectamente, tengo habilidad regenerativa.

-Otra cosa de la que no se.-Dije con un suspiro fuerte y cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento por no contarte,no era fácil,solo quería mantenerte segura...Yo tengo una gran incógnita,¿Por que Zoom se metería con Wells?-Me dijo tocándose la pera y pensando.

-No lo se,seguramente por ser su creador o algo así.-Respondí con escalofrió esas últimas palabras "Ser su creador", me da cosa cuando pienso en que mi papá creó a esa cosa horrible.

-¿Me perdonas?-Dijo Jay.

-Este...Claro.-Dije en duda.-Solamente no me ocultes mas cosas,y por mi,también se cuidarme sola,pero tu ayuda me sirve.-Le estreché la mano.-¿Amigos?

-Amigos.-Después de eso,me dio un abrazo.-¿Sabes? Creí que te perdería.-Me dijo,y me sonroje un poco.

-Ay Jay...Dios.-Dejé de abrazarlo y le hable un poco más serio.-¿Cómo pude suponer que no eras Flash? Eras casi igual,solo tengo unas preguntas para ti,como cuando obtuviste tus poderes? Y que mas puedes hacer?

-Tal vez mañana te diga,¿Si?.-Me dijo bostezando.

-Ay,vamos Jay.-Dije pareciendo berrinchuda,¿Al menos puedes decirme si Zoom es mas rápido que tu?-En ese momento cambió la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Lamentablemente si,por eso no pude salvarte antes,disculpa.-Se lamentó.

-Jay,no te lamentes, sí me salvaste,sigo aquí sana y salva, por suerte no estoy muy asustada, me preocupo mas por ti,debes tener cuidado con tu identidad,aunque ya lo sepas,por que tuviste suerte que los chicos te cuidaron,y que ademas que te trajeron aquí y no a un hospital,en tu ausencia la ciudad por suerte estuvo algo tranquila,debiste dañarte mucho seguramente...-Dije mientras tocaba su mejilla.

-Gracias Jesse,no me dañé tanto,¿Sabes? Solo me dolía mucho la cabeza por los golpes duros de Zoom.-Dijo.-y pronto volveré a mi rutina diaria de salvar a la gente...Ahora,¿Por que no te vas a dormir? Ve la hora.

Diablos,eran las 12:30 a.m,me quedé hablando tanto con Jay que olvidé eso.

-Ups.-Dije con cara de: Siempre lo mismo.-Está bien,buenas noches,solamente te diré que no tengas miedo,en algún momento tendrás que hablar con mi papá, yo te apoyaré.-Sostuve su mano.

-Eres una gran persona.-Sostuvo mi mano con fuerza también, y luego me fui a dormir.

 ***Al día siguiente. Narra Jay***

Guau,que sueño tenia,nunca dormí mejor en mi vida,me levante y lo primero que vi era a todo el equipo trabajando, observé el reloj y eran las 10:30 a.m, vi a Wells en su oficina y luego se acercó a mi.

-Bueno,ahora si despertaste,¿Te sientes mejor?-Me dijo mientras el resto del equipo me observaba.

-Si,por suerte si.-Desvié mi mirada a Jesse.

-Bueno,entonces...¿Puedo hacerte preguntas ahora?

-Si.-Dije sin problema,en ese momento Jesse se acercó a mi para que tenga mas confianza.

-Bueno,¿Cuando te convertiste en Flash? ¿Que habilidades tienes? Y otras cosas mas...

-Bueno,yo me convertí en Flash 6 meses después de terminar la universidad,con un experimento,mientras el acelerador de partículas explotaba. Mi habilidad es la super velocidad,también tengo una gran regeneración,un poco lenta,pero que me cura de casi cualquier cosa. Por lo demás,no se que mas quieres preguntar. Y algo sobre Zoom casi nada,aunque tu deberías saberlo por ser su creador...

-Bueno,si eso es todo,está bien,y tienes razón,soy irresponsable por crear ese Acelerador de partículas,pero no me arrepiento,Zoom es algo que aterroriza a todos,pero bueno, lo que tengo que decirte a ti, es que te agradezco mucho por salvar a Jesse,pero no significa que me vayas a caer bien,ocultaste tu identidad a todos, y dices que es para "protegernos",bah.-Dijo mi papá con una cara cansada.-Ahora...¿Que hacemos con Zoom?

En ese momento alguien de rayo azul se mete al laboratorio,era el otra vez...

-¿Volviste Zoom?-Le dije levantándome de la camilla.

-Debería preguntártelo a ti.-Me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Basta de chistes,¿Qué quieres?

-Derrotarte,por supuesto,pero esta vez será nuestro último duelo,si es que tu no te acobar...

Antes de terminar de hablar,veo que Wells saca una pistola de su bolsillo y le dispara a Zoom,pero el agarra la bala.

-Intento patético Wells,nunca lo olvides,yo soy el hombre más rápido de todos.

-No intente nada Wells,no funcionará,debería saberlo.

-Maldito loco,juro que te mataré como sea.-Dijo Wells enfurecido.

-Que idiota,no tengo la intención de robarte nada mas,así que ven si quieres Flash,pero advierto que si no vienes empezaré a matar gente al azar en Central City.

-¡Maldito sádico!-Dije.-Iré,y finalmente te derrotaré.

-Ya lo veremos...-Dijo.-Ve hoy a las 12:00 a.m, quiero que veas la noche antes de que te quite tu velocidad y te mate.-Dijo,y se largó.

El duelo final estaba a punto de empezar,por nada del mundo tendría que fallar.

 ***Fin del capitulo***


End file.
